Furry Little Woodland Creatures
by Hajislover
Summary: Funny title. Funny fic. Has absolutely nothing to do with furry little woodland creatures, though. yaoi, lemon


**Furry Little Woodland Creatures**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fan-fic, now would I?

**A/N: This is my first lemon, and I'm very proud of it. I'm also very confused by it…I had a dream about this one night and I haven't been able to get it out of my head. I don't even LIKE GünterXGwendal!! I'm a die-hard Yuuram fan! I thought I'd at least have my first KKM fic be that pairing, but NOOOO, I have to be weird like that! Any-hoo, done ranting now…enjoy! XD**

Warning: Günter X Gwendal, yaoi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yuri! Come on, let's go, you wimp!"

"Sorry, Wolfram, I'm coming." Yuri said as he ran down the hall chasing his fiancée.

"YOUR MAJESTY! HOW ARE YOU ON SUCH A--"

"Oh, hi, Günter. Me and Wolfram are going riding. Later!"

"YOUR MAJESTY, THAT IS SUCH A WONDROUS THING TO BE DOING ON SUCH A BEAUTIFUL DAY! WHY, IF ONLY I WAS A HORSE, I WOULD LET YOU RIDE ME FOR HOURS!" Günter cried, looking starry eyed.

"Yuri!! I wanna race! Let's GO already." Wolfram yelled, disappearing through two large wooden French doors and headed towards the stables.

"Yea, well, uh, I'm sure that'd be great and all, but I'm gonna stick to real horses for a while, 'kay?"

Yuri took off running through the doors after him with a final wave to Günter.

Günter smiled an shook his head at the empty corridor, picturing his majesty beating the 'little lord brat' at every race.

Continuing his aimless walk through Voltaire Castle, he pictured Yuri riding his horse with the sun in his face and a slight breeze blowing his hair, leaving Wolfram "in the dust" as Yuri sometimes called it.

"Aah…your majesty…" Günter sighed dreamily.

He heard a faint grunt coming through the thick wooden door he had just passed.

"…ngh…"

There it was again!

"…aah…ung…"

What in the world was going on in there?!

Günter walked up to the door, feeling a vague concern for whatever furry little woodland creature had been hurt in there. He put his hand on the knob, twisted, and pushed…

OH. MY. GOD.

That was NOT a furry little woodland creature!!

Gwendal was standing in his office, hunched over his desk, which had a picture of Yuri in his baseball uniform on it. He was the one who had been making those groaning noises, and now Günter saw why…

He was giving himself a hand-job!

Jacking off…

To a picture of…

"HIS MAJESTY!"

Gwendal, shocked and blushing furiously, looked over at his unwanted/unexpected (take your pick 'cuz Günter was the _last_ person he wanted to see right then) visitor.

"Günter…wa—"

He was cut off when the rather red-faced man came rushing across the room to him.

"Gwendal, I cannot BELIEVE you! Just what do you think you are doing?! That is his majesty you're fantasizing about right now!"

Twitch.

"Günter…come—"

Twitch. Twitch.

Gwendal didn't even have the decency to cover himself up! No wonder Günter's damn cock was flippin' out!

"Cover yourself! I have never been so embarrassed—"

"GÜNTER!"

He blinked.

He had just been yelled at by a guy who was jacking off.

While he was jacking off.

Which reminded his little friend…

Twitch.

Then it decided to throb just for a little variety.

"…What…?"

The two men stared at each other for a moment before Gwendal spoke.

"Want to fuck me?"

"WHAT?!" Günter looked like a positively ancient apple; all that lovely silver hair, and such a pretty blush-red face…delicious.

Gwendal stared a moment at the sight. '…………Cute……'

"Do. You. Want. To. Fuck. Me?" he repeated.

"NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT! I WOULD NEVER PARTICIPATE IN SUCH AN INDECENT ACT!"

Günter saw Gwendal look down at is quickly tightening pants.

"Seems to me your body feels a bit differently than your mouth."

Günter blinked. Damn his sex-crazed dick!

"Would your body like to fuck me, maybe? Because I really don't think I can get off with just a hand and a picture…"

"…Wha…I, uh…" Günter stammered as Gwendal closed the distance between the two of them.

"Looks like you could use a little action, too," Gwendal said as he rubbed Günter's groin.

"Ung…god…" he moaned.

Gwendal leaned in and kissed the other man along his jaw, slowly licking and nipping as he went.

"I…uh…"

Günter kept up his half-assed protests, but at least his dick seemed to be enjoying the attention.

Gwendal continued to stroke himself off while his empty hand made quick work of the buttons of Günter's shirt. He ran his hand across the silver-haired man's chest and listened, slightly amused at his gasp when his thumb tweaked a nipple.

"Gwend—"

He was cut off again when Gwendal kissed him roughly on the mouth.

Günter's hands automatically flew up to the other man's hair, releasing it from its ponytail and raking his fingers through the long, dark mane.

Gwendal responded, nibbling on Günter's bottom lip, and began to focus on the pants Günter still had on, though only God knew why.

He slipped out of his green jacket and let it drop to the floor. Tongues mingling, fighting for dominance, and he finally got the damn zipper on Günter's pants undone.

"We shouldn't do this thinking about his majesty," Günter reaped out when they finally came up for air.

"Who says I'm thinking about Yuri?" he breathed.

Günter moaned when Gwendal took his newly freed erection into his hand, thumbing the slit.

"Do you want me _now_, Günter?" Gwendal asked after leaving a hicky on Günter's collarbone.

"Aah…yes…Gwendal…yes…"

"Good."

Gwendal turned himself and Günter towards his desk. Papers on taxes and foreign policies went fluttering to the floor as Gwendal pulled Günter down on top of him onto his desk.

He quickly guided Günter's hand to his own hardened length, effectively covering it with pre-cum.

"Are-are you really sure about this?" Günter stammered.

"Yes, thanks to Anissina's weird inventions, I've gotten pretty used to penetration."

Günter fingered Gwendal's hole and cautiously slid a finger inside.

Gwendal moaned and arched up until their chest met. "…aah, god…"

"You okay?"

"More…ah…another."

Günter complied, sliding yet another finger inside his comrade.

This time he was met with a hiss and a light bite on his shoulder. Günter lowered his head and trailed light kisses all over Gwendal's body and hooked a leg up over his shoulder. He looked down at Gwendal for a sign that he was ready.

"Do it," Gwendal whispered in his ear.

Fair enough. He knew a sign when he saw one.

Günter closed his eyes and slowly began pushing his length into his lover. It wasn't as tight a fit as he thought it would be. He supposed Gwendal had been telling the truth about the Anissina comment. She'd really done a number on him, but it still felt extremely good to both of them.

"Aah, Günter…"

Their lips met again; this time in a light, sweet, barely there kind of way.

"Gwendal…" Günter breathed into his ear as he withdrew only to quickly thrust back in again.

As their tempo increased from cautious to lazy to hot to passionate, their cries got louder and more vocal.

"Oh, fuck, Günter, that's—"

"Ung…ahh!"

Günter couldn't believe he'd thought these moans had been a fuzzy little woodland creature! What a fool he'd been!

Gwendal's hand reached up to grab his own erection as he pumped himself in time with Günter's thrusts.

The two became more frenzied the closer they came to release. It got to the point where Günter's thrust were beginning to rock the desk forward.

Gwendal let out one last moan before he came onto Günter's bare chest.

As he felt his lover's muscles clench around his length, he closed his eyes tightly and felt a tremble overcome his body as he came into Gwendal.

The two men slumped back onto the desk to catch their breath.

After a few moments of heavy breathing, Günter pulled out.

"That was…"

"Interesting." Gwendal finished for him.

They each got dressed and Günter watched for a minute as Gwendal busied himself picking up the papers they had strewn all over the floor.

Finally, Günter walked, boneless, out of the office. He saw a pair of double doors open and through them came Yuri and Wolfram, back from their ride. Yuri had his hands in a cup shape held out in front of him.

"Hey, Günter, check this out. We found it when we were out." Yuri opened his hands to reveal a little baby squirrel.

Now THAT was a fuzzy little woodland creature!

**End**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, so that was that. I love reviews, so please make my day! :D Not to mention that since it was my first lemon, I have no idea what I've done wrong or right. It's up to you to tell me! PEACE!! XD


End file.
